Fate Between You and Me
by Kurama Nine
Summary: Aku tidak tau apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan belaka. Awal pertemuanku dengannya sungguh tak terduga. SasuSaku.


Fate Between You and Me

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama and Suspense

Main Chara : Sasuke and Sakura

Warning : Cerita terlalu Mainstream, Gore, Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, Sasuke and Sakura Out of Character, dll

Don't like, don't read.

- Happy Reading -

Aku tidak tau apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan belaka. Awal pertemuanku dengannya sungguh tak terduga. Pinggir jembatan, dekat dengan hutan Ame. Aku yang saat itu sedang dalam kondisi terdesak, melintasi jembatan itu dan bermaksud menuju hutan untuk bersembunyi. Ada alasan mengapa aku bertindak seperti itu. Aku dituduh oleh ibu tiriku, Karin Haruno telah mencuri perhiasan dan berlian miliknya yang bernilai jutaan Yen. Saat itu aku panik, takut untuk mendapat siksaan yang sering dia berikan padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku kabur dari rumah megah dipinggir kota tanpa peduli kemana arah tujuanku. Aku hanya peduli pada nyawaku, karena sosok Karin Haruno adalah wanita iblis penggoda.

Ayahku yang telah 10 tahun lamanya ditinggal pergi istrinya menuju ke surga sudah pasti merindukan buaian wanita. Namun ini mungkin kesialan terburukku karena Ayah jatuh dalam perangkap dan menjadikan Karin sebagai istrinya. Karin benar-benar mirip serigala berbulu domba. Didepan Ayahku, dia berpura-pura baik padaku. Bersikap layaknya Ibu rumah tangga yang sempurna. Namun, saat ayahku pergi bekerja untuk mengurus perusahaan, sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Dia sering memukul, menyiksa, menghina dan menjadikanku obyek pelampiasan. Tak seorangpun berani menolongku, meski dirumah kami memiliki puluhan pembantu dan puluhan Body Guard. Entah sihir apa yang dia pakai untuk membuat seisi rumah bungkam tanpa suara. Tak seorangpun berani mengadukan perbuatannya kepada Ayahku. Seakan-akan dia telah menjadi Ratu Iblis yang berkuasa dalam istana megah.

Untunglah saat dia menuduhku mencuri, kondisi rumah sedang sepi dan aku punya kesempatan untuk kabur dan menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jika tidak, aku yakin diriku akan bernasib sama dengan anjing yang kemarin lusa dia jadikan 'mainan' untuk menghibur dirinya yang sedang marah. Anjing berjenis Dalmatian peninggalan ibuku, dia siksa sampai sekarat dan mati.

Aku sudah mengetahui rencana busuknya, dia menuduhku mencuri agar bisa melenyapkanku dari muka bumi ini. Tapi Tuhan sedang berpihak padaku, sehingga aku bisa lolos darinya.

Tanpa peduli kemana kaki ini menuntunku, aku terus berlari tak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya aku kelelahan dan berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku telah sampai di jembatan dekat hutan Ame. Aku memandang kesekitar hutan itu. Sepi, sunyi dan menyeramkan. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok pria yang tinggi, dia menggunakan jaket tebal berwarna coklat. Rambutnya Biru kehitam-hitaman dan kulitnya sepucat mayat. Dia berdiri di dekat jembatan, seolah-olah berniat untuk bunuh diri. Refleks aku mendekat dan memegang bahunya.  
>"Tuan, Anda jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Bunuh diri itu tidak baik. Masih banyak hal yang berharga didunia ini, jangan mudah berputus asa." Ucapku perlahan.<br>Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Matanya yang hitam seperti menghipnotisku dan membuat tubuhku diam membeku.  
>"Sayang sekali Nona, aku tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri. Mungkin kau yang terlalu percaya diri untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan." ucapnya sarkatis.<p>

"La... Lalu apa yang Tuan lakukan di pinggir jembatan?" ucapku tergagap karena malu telah menuduhnya bertindak hal bodoh.  
>"Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik".<br>Dia menunjuk ke arah sungai yang airnya mengalir cukup deras, terdapat sebuah benda yang terapung. Aku mengamatinya dengan jelas dan sontak mataku terbelalak.  
>"I... Itu ma...mayat"<br>"Ya, mayat yang bagus bukan? Lihatlah, bentuknya sangat menarik. Kepala yang hampir lepas dari tubuhnya, lubang besar yang ada ditengkuknya. Wajah yang tersayat-sayat. Punggung yang kini hanya terlihat dagingnya karena aku mengulitinya tadi, dan terakhir, jari-jari kakinya sudah hilang. Aku menghancurkannya 30 menit yang lalu." Dia berkata panjang lebar. Nada senang terbersit dari suara yang dia ucapkan.  
>Seringai iblis tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang tampan.<br>"Ka... Kau membunuhnya?" Aku menatapnya horror.  
>"Tentu saja, aku bisa membunuh dengan mudah. Hahaha"<br>Dia tertawa kecil.  
>"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah membunuh itu dosa? Selain itu Tuan bisa dipenjara." aku bertanya dengan nada takut.<br>"Karena aku, seorang Pembunuh Bayaran." jawabnya singkat dan jawaban itu berhasil membuatku bungkam tanpa suara.

"Hei Nona, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau benci? Aku bisa membunuhnya untukmu?" Tiba-tiba dia bertanya hal aneh semacam itu. Seakan-akan dia menawarkan jasa dan kemampuannya untuk membunuh. Namun kemudian, aku teringat oleh perlakukan ibu tiriku yang kejam.  
>"Ya, aku punya seseorang yang aku benci, tapi aku rasa kau akan kesulitan untuk membunuhnya". Ucapku sinis.<br>"Kau meragukanku setelah melihat mayat yang mengapung tadi?" Dia bertanya penuh keheranan.  
>"Tentu saja, orang yang aku benci itu selalu mendapat pengawalan yang ketat. Dia memiliki banyak Body Guard" jawabku yakin.<br>"Menarik, berikan aku beberapa petunjuk dan dia akan menjadi mayat besok pagi. Asal kau mau memenuhi satu syarat yang aku ajukan."  
>"Apa itu?" ucapku keheranan.<p>

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan."

Ekspresinya seolah mempermainkan aku.

"Katakan saja Tuan, apapun akan aku lakukan jika memang kau mampu membunuh orang yang aku benci." Ucapku penuh keyakinan dan dendam.

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah lembut padaku.

"Ya, aku berjanji" jawabku penuh dengan keyakinan.  
>"Jadilah pasangan hidup untukku, Nona. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke menginginkanmu". Dia menatapku dengan penuh ambisi namun seolah berniat untuk melindungi.<br>"A... Aku..." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Apa kau takut denganku?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Eh…?" seruku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Jawab saja, apa kau takut denganku?"  
>"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak percaya. Kenapa seorang Pembunuh Bayaran sepertimu memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmumu?" ekspresi heran tercetak jelas diwajahku.<br>"Karena aku tertarik padamu, Sakura Haruno". Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Ba…Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" Perasaan heran semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia mengucapkan namaku.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang ikut kerumahku karena aku yakin, sekarang ini kau tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Senyuman yang tipis namun menawan tercetak dibibirnya yang pucat. Tanpa kusadari, dia telah menarik tanganku dan membawaku mengikuti langkahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terdiam. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam fikiranku. Dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Mengapa dia memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya? Bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku? Seolah-oleh dia telah lama mengenalku. Apakah ini takdir Tuhan yang mempertemukanku dengannya?

TBC

=======ooooo000 000ooooo=======

Aku yakin jika cerita ini terlihat familiar, namun aku berusaha untuk membuat sendiri tanpa meniru.

Maaf jika Sakura dan Sasuke terkesan Out of Character.

Mohon kritik dan saran dari Reader.

Arigatou


End file.
